


Masterpiece

by Ixthalia



Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Steve Rogers was a lot of things.Loyal, brave, kind…gorgeous.Infuriating.Impatient.Needy.Not that Evie minds one bit...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555189
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought 'Puzzle Pieces' was the dirtiest thing I'd ever write...then I wrote this lol
> 
> Hope that's okay?
> 
> (On a side note, yay for me for posting my first new fic of 2020!)

Evie loved every little bit of Steve.

The determination, the stubbornness (though she refused to admit that to him), the dedication he had to his friends and country…

Even the not-so-nice parts, the tarnished edges that proved he was human, she made an effort to understand and respect.

She also loved the different aspects of his personality.

Protective Steve.

Shy Steve.

Needy Steve…

Horny Steve.

They all came together to make the wonderfully kind, passionate man she loved so fiercely. The man she was lucky to call hers.

It was that love that made his absence so painful.

He and Bucky had left the afternoon they’d started their unconventional relationship, each on separate missions with no fixed date to return. Neither could tell her where they were going, either, which added to her worry.

Steve had gotten back in the early hours of the morning, stripping and collapsing on their bed, too exhausted to drag himself to the shower. Evie hadn’t minded. She would take what she could get and grime and sweat covered Steve was far better than no Steve at all.

He’d slept soundly for hours, unmoving save the steady rise and fall of his chest. She opted to get some work done while he slept and was in her own little world when he stepped out of their bedroom, hair still damp from his shower, and begun pestering her.

‘Pestering’ wasn’t fair, she supposed. Distance made her needy too, and she was relieved to feel his strong, familiar hands at her hips.

Wordlessly, Evie sat down her brush and placed the cover over her paints.

Steve scooped her up into his arms the second the cover clicked into place, knowing better than to jeopardize her paints, even in the heat of the moment.

“Need you so fucking bad, baby,” he mumbled into her hair, sighing as she clung to him.

“Do you?” she whispered, kissing his neck as he carried her to their bedroom, “what are you gonna do to me, Stevie?”

She felt the rumble in his chest that told her just how needy he was and didn’t press him as he remained silent.

He dropped her on their bed, smirking as she bounced and licking his lips as he took in the sight of her.

Dressed in her painting clothes, she didn’t think she screamed ‘sexy’.

The shorts she wore were loose and shapeless, her shirt baggy and paint splattered. She was barefoot and bra-less for comfort, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was covered head-to-toe in paint, with smears of blue and green up and down her arms; grey and white on her cheek.

To her, nothing about that screamed ‘sexy’…

Steve Rogers clearly felt differently.

He loomed over her, gripping the waistband of her shorts as he looked into her eyes.

“Wanna make you forget your name, baby,” he drawled, slowly rolling down her shorts, “see how many times I can make you cum before I get my cock in you…”

She whimpered, lifting her hips as he pulled her shorts down.

To her frustration, he left her panties in place.

“Steve…baby…”

“You nice and wet for me, love?” he asked, a smug grin on his lips she didn’t have the heart to smack away, “are you?”

She nodded quickly, eager for him to continue his exploration and find out for himself.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it up and off, humming in delight as her breasts were exposed.

“Fucking perfect…”

He put his knee between her legs and leaned over her, bracing himself with a hand beside her head and watching her closely as he untied the elastic from her hair. He brushed the tangles out with his fingers, making no move to rub the paint from her cheeks.

“So gorgeous…”

His fingers slipped from her hair and trailed down over the curve of her breast to her nipple.

Evie sucked in a tight breath as his thumb teased her tight bud.

“And all mine,” he hissed, pinching her nipple, “aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Evie breathed, arching up off the bed as he pinched her harder, “Stevie…”

He moaned, roughly grabbing her hands and pinning them up over her head.

“Gonna be good and let me treat you right, doll?”

A dark, needy look was all the warning she had before his lips descended upon her breasts.

“O-Oh,” she gasped, “f-fuck…”

He suckled her hard, alternating nipping and sucking until she was a quivering mess. And instead of showing mercy, he switched to her neglected breast to lavish it similarly.

Evie saw stars.

At the sound of his lips popping from her nipple, she moaned.

“Steve,” she gasped, writhing, “baby, please…”

He shifted so he held both her hands above her head with a single hand, looking into her eyes as he roughly squeezed her breast.

“How do you want me, baby?” he asked in a desperate whisper, his heart racing, “want me to manhandle you?”

Head spinning, Evie managed a terse nod.

“Tear off your panties?” he continued, “have my way with you?”

“Y-Yes, fuck…”

“Fuck you good and rough?” he lightly kissed her lips, “use you till I’ve had my fill?”

She rolled her head back into the mattress, keening.

“That a yes, love?” he muttered, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, shaking, “Steve –

He shushed her.

“Be good, beautiful, and you’ll get what you want.”

He let go of her hands, but she kept them in place above her head.

“Yes, Captain.”

He practically growled and Evie shivered in giddy anticipation.

He jerked her to the edge of the bed and tore her panties from her with a single tug.

“So pretty…”

He tossed the fabric aside and spread her legs.

“So fucking pretty, baby…”

He knelt and delved down, licking a slow, savoring strip up her slit.

Evie’s hips jerked up of their own accord as she gasped.

“Feel good?”

“Y-Yes, Captain,” she grasped the sheets above her head, “p-please…”

“I’ve got you,” he said firmly, “let me hear those sweet moans, love, and I’ll keep my tongue right here…”

She nodded quickly, eager for him to continue.

He chuckled and moved to push her legs up with one hand while he parted her slick folds with the other.

“Fuck, baby, you’re soaked…”

He pushed two fingers into her without warning and she wailed until his lips on her clit silenced her.

Steve flicked her clit fast then slow, before sucking it roughly and grazing his teeth across it.

Evie shook violently, a whimpering mess as he played her like a fiddle.

Somehow, she managed to stammer his name, but a well-timed flick of his fingers knocked her next words from her lips.

Tongue relentless on her clit, fingers determined in her dripping channel, Evie could only submit and bask in the feel of him as he sent her tumbling into her first orgasm.

Her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the small apartment.

As she came down, gasping desperately for breath, he let go of her legs and stood, sucking her juices from his fingers as he looked down at her.

“S-Stevie…Cap…”

“Mustn’t have done a good job if you can still form words, Evie,” he quipped.

He watched her closely as he slowly stripped.

As more of his gorgeous body was revealed to her, bit by bit, she wondered if it was possible to cum from the sight of him alone…

He pushed her further up the bed, kneeling between her legs.

“I can’t get enough of you, doll,” he hoisted her legs up and apart, “you just taste so fucking good…”

He descended on her again, tongue pushing between her folds and pressing against her hole as his thumb found her clit.

Evie, wide-eyed, arched off the bed and cried out.

Hyper-sensitive from her first orgasm, she already felt the approach of another.

Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over as she lost control of her body.

_Sososososososo close….so fucking close…_

“That’s it, baby,” he relented momentarily to mutter, “let them hear how good I make you feel…”

He pinched her clit, and she was done for.

Her second orgasm hit her hard, knocking the air from her as her body trembled and a shaky sob left her unbidden.

Steve rubbed her thighs as she slowly managed to even out her breathing.

“Such a good girl,” he praised, kissing the inside of her knee, “so fucking good to me…”

She whined, lifting her hips up from the mattress as his lips lingered on her skin.

Steve chuckled.

“You okay, doll?”

She nodded, still shaking, as she licked her dry lips.

“Ready for my cock?”

He dragged a finger up and down her slit, gaze fixed on her face as she bit her lip and nodded her consent.

“Words, baby.”

She let out a tight breath and watched as he pulled from her and fetched a bottle of lube from the side table drawer.

“Yes, Captain…”

“Yes, what?”

He uncapped it.

“Want you,” she wiggled her hips, “want you inside of me.”

She jerked as the cool liquid met her warm, sensitive flesh.

“Please, Steve…”

He stroked himself as he explored her, his finger returning to her tender clit.

“You know what to say if it’s too much, Evie?”

“Y-Yes.”

“And you’ll use it? If you need me to stop?”

She nodded frantically.

Their word was etched into her mind, but in all the times he’d taken her roughly, she’d only used it once.

She didn’t want to use it again.

Rough, desperate, needy Steve was her favorite.

Mind-blowing pleasure aside, the trust that existed between them in those moments…

It shook her like no orgasm ever could.

“Promise,” she sighed, “I promise, Captain…”

“Good girl,” he leaned over her, spreading her legs and pressing the head of his cock to her opening, “eyes on me.”

She did as she was told and was floored by the dark, desperate lust that shined in his blue eyes.

“Y-Yes…”

“Gonna take me like the good girl you are, love?”

Her head was spinning, but she managed a nod.

“Think your sweet little pussy can take me, doll?”

He pressed against her but not firmly enough to penetrate her.

“Don’t wanna break you…”

“Y-You won’t,” she stammered, “Cap…”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear.

“Shh, I’ve got you…”

But still, he made no move to enter her.

Heart racing, Evie grasped his shoulder, digging her nails into his back.

“P-Please…”

Her shaky plea tipped him over the edge, and he slammed his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of her with a single deep, sharp thrust.

Evie choked on a sob.

She loved it, always had and likely always would.

The first stinging burn as he filled her, her body struggling to accommodate his impressive length…

She liked feeling him long after he’d slipped from her…

He groaned through gritted teeth, pulling back only to slam home again.

Evie gasped and he bit her neck.

“C-Captain –

“Shh,” he hissed, “shh, good girl…”

His hips pulled back, then snapped forward.

“Just take me, baby,” he licked her neck, pulling back to watch her face, “take my cock…”

Eyes locked, he watched her features contort in pleasure as he fucked her hard; each punishing thrust shoving her closer to her pique.

“Fuck, Evie…”

She keened, clinging to him as his relentless pace rocked her.

“Such a good girl,” he kissed her, “such a perfect girl…”

“Steve!”

He hooked his arms under her legs, spreading her wide and allowing him to slide deeper into her with each thrust.

“Evie…baby,” he sucked the soft flesh of her breast, leaving a mark, “you’re so tight…”

She let go of his back to grab her breasts, squeezing them and pulling a primal growl from him. He dipped down, sucking her nipple hard as she touched herself.

“S-Stevie…uh…love…”

He kissed her and she moaned as their tongues met. It was messy and desperate, their teeth bumping as his punishing thrusts rocked them, but it was perfect.

He bared down into her, his thrusts getting sloppy, and she knew he was close.

Their lips parted and Steve groaned.

“Fuck, baby…”

_I know, love, I know…you’re so close…_

“Gonna…gonna cum,” he managed, nipping her bottom lip, “Evie…”

She couldn’t find her voice but wanted more than anything to feel him cum inside of her.

“Baby…”

Her body clenched around him and he came with a long moan.

She could only whimper and cling to him as he filled her.

When his twitching ceased, Steve kissed her and sat back on his haunches, slipping from her.

“Evie…love…”

She hurried to catch her breath but managed a small smile that made his worries fade.

He smiled, shaking his head.

“You’re something else, love…”

She gave a shaky laugh.

“Right back at you, handsome.”

He hummed, biting his lip as he grabbed the little bottle of lube he’d cast aside and put a dollop on his fingers.

“Think you can take me one more time, baby?” he asked, groaning as he stroked himself.

“H-Hell yes,” she stammered in a tight breath, lifting her hips, “Stevie…”

He hushed her.

“Relax, love,” he groaned, “I’ve got you…”

He was hard again, and she licked her lips.

“Roll over.”

She did as he said, albeit slowly. Her limbs felt like jelly, and her head was foggy.

He didn’t rush her. Instead, he snatched a pillow from the head of the bed to slip under her hips when she finally made in onto her stomach.

“Comfy?” he asked, rubbing her buttocks as he adjusted the pillow.

Only Steve Rogers could be so sweet after fucking her senseless…

“Yes, love,” she assured him, “just…maybe prep me with some more lube before you give me your cock again…please?”

He sighed, bending down to kiss the small of her back.

“Of course.”

He coated his fingers, parting her cheeks and gently teasing her tender folds.

When his finger pressed to her opening, she winced.

He looked up to her, concerned.

“Evie? Baby?”

“Slow, love,” she breathed, relaxing, “just go slow…”

“Are you –

“’m positive,” she affirmed, “and if that changes, I’ll tell you.”

He smiled as she did, goofy and loving and eager.

She wanted to kiss those perfect lips…

“Okay, babydoll.”

He parted her cheeks and squeezed lube directly into the cleft of her ass. She jumped from the chill of it against her sensitive skin but was soon soothed by Steve’s fingers.

He watched the lube slide over her tight, puckered arse and down. He slipped his fingers between her folds, heart racing as she whimpered and pushed up into his touch.

“Still so needy…”

“A-Always,” she gasped, biting the sheet she had balled up near her head.

He spread her slowly so as not to jar her tender flesh, slipping a single slick finger into her.

“Aw, baby,” he soothed, “look at you…”

Evie gasped.

“Wish Bucky could see how good you’re taking me…”

She wiggled backward.

“Stevie…”

“You wish he was here too, baby?”

She nodded.

“Me too,” he lightly patted her ass with his free hand, “can’t wait for him to see how rough you like it…”

_Holy fuck…_

“Would you let him fuck you hard, baby? Slam his fat cock into you till you’re a mess…”

He added a second finger and she shook.

“You looked so gorgeous when he fucked you, Evie…”

She clenched around his fingers.

“A fucking masterpiece…”

A third finger was pushed inside of her, and she winced.

“S-Stevie…”

“I’d love to see it,” he continued, “you bouncing on his cock…”

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_

“Think you could suck my cock while he fucked you?”

She vehemently nodded, groaning as he flicked his fingers inside of her.

“What a good girl…”

He grazed her sweet spot and she arched her back, a mix between a whimper and a moan leaving her.

“Ready for me, baby?” he spread his fingers, “ready for my cock again?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Shh, love, I’ve got you,” he soothed, positioning himself, “relax…”

He straddled her thighs, spreading her cheeks as he lined his length up with her tender hole.

“We’ll go slow, love,” he assured her, “just relax for me, Evie.”

She took a deep, steadying breath, but the press of his cock head against her caused her to hold it.

He sank into her slowly, hissing out a curse under his breath until he was pressed inside her entirely.

She let out the breath as his hips settled flush against her.

“Oh, god…”

She felt every glorious inch of him and as he settled against her, bracing himself, he shifted inside of her ever so slight. With her body so hypersensitive, it was incredible.

“Steve…baby…”

He stilled but she couldn’t find her words.

She was limp, tingling and spent.

But she needed him to move, needed to feel him…

“Evie?”

The concern in his voice, even when he was balls deep inside of her, was palpable.

Her heart clenched and she rocked back, hoping to spur him onward.

“Love?” he cautioned through clenched teeth, “I –

“Move,” she snapped, voice tight, “please…”

He acquiesced with a languid roll of his hips that made her eyes roll back.

_Sweet lord…_

“Good girl,” he hissed, “so fucking good to me…”

His pace picked up, but not to the point of discomfort.

Each drag of his length tightened the coil deep inside her, pushing her ever closer to her climax.

“F-Fuck me,” she breathed, “Steve…”

She eased herself up to her elbows as he moved, a shaky moan leaving her as he laid over her and reached around to grab her breast.

“Use me, baby,” she pleaded, licking her lips, “want you to use me…”

He bit her shoulder and she wailed, body clenching tight around his cock.

“Want it harder, baby?”

She nodded, collapsing limp and pliant as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Yes,” she trembled, “yes…fuck yes…”

He braced himself, hand leaving her breast to grasp at the mattress just under her armpits.

“Say it,” he ordered.

“Fuck me,” she moaned, “harder, baby…fuck me harder…”

Steve answered her by slamming into her hard, pushing a strangled cry from her.

“Yes!”

He dropped his weight down into her, careful not to crush her but knowing she’d love the pressure.

She did.

Crying his name as she shook, he fucked her through her orgasm and fell down. Bracing himself on one hand, be brought the other to the back of her neck.

“Takin’ my cock so good, baby…”

She gasped, body twitching as he pounded into her.

“Tight little body…taking me so good…”

His balls tightened.

“Gonna cum baby…”

She squeezed her legs together, tightening as his thrusts became erratic.

“Fill you up…”

One, two…

A third thrust and he was coming, spilling his load deep inside of her.

Evie trembled at the feeling.

Steve pushed into her, remaining inside of her until he was soft.

Evie winced as he slipped from her.

Steve panted from his spot behind her, gasping as he grabbed her hips.

“You’re fucking perfection,” he finally managed, chest still heaving, “an absolute fucking masterpiece…”

He rolled her over, stretching over her to kiss her neck.

“Y-You’re not so bad yourself,” she muttered, eyes closed and a dopey smile on her lips.

Steve laughed.

“Happy, love?”

She weakly wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close.

He took it as a yes.

It took some fenagling, but he managed to stand and pick her up.

“Where we going, Stevie?” she mumbled, pouting.

“Bathroom.”

She groaned, knowing what he’d want from her.

“Don’t be that way,” he scolded, though his tone lacked all bite, “go pee and then I’ll draw you a warm bath.”

_Sweet talking jerk…_

“Will you get in the tub with me?”

The tub was too damn small for them both, but neither cared.

He kissed her forehead as he nudged the bathroom door open with his hip.

“Of course, babydoll, anything you want…”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't blame Evie for setting work aside to love on her man, can we? haha
> 
> What do you guys want to see from Steve, Bucky and Evie? :) I've got ideas, but feel free to toss more at me!
> 
> Thank you for reading - and happy 2020!


End file.
